warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Baldur
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights is a Hero version of the Punisher Tank and a Special Forces Vehicle ( Heavy ). *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Mounted belt-fed Machine Gun ***Damage Type : Sustain Damage ( ) - ( Fires 20x102mm Ballistics ) ***Damage Per Round : 42,000 ( At Rank 40 ) ***Clip Size : 1 ***Fire Rate : N / A ***Reload : 6 ( 0.15 sec ) ***Splash Radius : N / A **Single Target ***Targets Ground Only ***Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) ***High Damage ***Effective against Infantry and Light Vehicles *Defense : **Strong against Sustain Damage ( ) **Weak against Burst Damage ( ) **Neutral against Area Damage ( ) *Movement : **Slow moving HERO Functions *'' '' provides the following special Hero Buff : **Fire on my Target! - Increases the Rate of Fire of nearby Punishers by ??%. **The Buff applies only to the following Special Forces : ***The Punisher **The Fire on my Target! Buff does NOT apply to the following Special Forces : ***Any other Special Forces Infantry, Aircraft or Vehicles. **Qualified Units must be within 's personal Area of Influence to receive his Buff. ***'' '' has an Area of Influence with a radius of 500. **The Hero Buff is terminated upon the death of . **Any Special Force Members under the influence of the buff will display a special icon ( ). Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *'' '' received an Expert Level via a Special Gold Offer in Nov 2016. ( Ref ). *'' '' was introduced via a Event Shop during Operation: Retribution ( May 19, 2016 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *'' '' is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ). **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage for qualified enemy targets awarded as vXP ) : ***?% of Damage Dealt ***?% of Damage Received *'' '' is a Unique Unit which has a Production Limit of 1. *'' '' penetrates and damages Units through the Invulnerability Shield ( ). *'' '' is a Direct Fire Weapon which requires a Line of Sight path to its target. Trivia *'' '' at Rank 20 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 25,000 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 30 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 39,680 Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' at Rank 40 ( ) requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains.( ). *'' '' is a **Special Forces Vehicle **Heavy Vehicle **Hero Unit **Game Character *'' '' and his forces declared war on the Eastern Horde after their rampage decimated the territory of his Faction/militia, the Free Forces Coalition. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 184, 184.turret & 184.dead'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Expert ) : 184.rare, 184.rare.turret & 184.rare.dead'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Hero to have an Expert Level version introduced via a Special Gold Offer'' - Baldur **''First Vehicle to have an Expert Level version introduced via a Special Gold Offer'' - Baldur Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 05/04/16 ) - Operation: Retribution - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 03/17/16 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! - ( Official ) - Shot & Damage Information Gallery Baldur-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description Operation: Retribution Baldur-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message Baldur-EventShopUnlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked GoldOffer-Black Friday.png|Expert Introduction Black Friday Baldur Baldur-LargePic.png|Large Pic Video Navigation Category:Special Forces Category:Special Forces - Vehicle Category:Special Forces - Heavy Vehicle Category:Land Vehicle Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Special Event Prize Category:Game Character Category:Game Character - Playable Category:Tank Category:Shoot On The Move Category:A to Z